Technical Field
The present invention relates to an occupant protection device.
Related Art
Structures and devices are known for protecting an occupant seated in a vehicle seat in the event of a side collision to the vehicle (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2006-110221, 2008-207764, 2000-125988). For example, JP-A No. 2006-110221 describes a structure in which portions on both width direction sides of a seatback configure side support sections that protrude out further toward the seat front side than a width direction intermediate portion of the seatback. In this structure, a seated occupant is supported by the side support sections in the event of a side-on collision.
The related art described in JP-A No. 2006-110221 above is an effective protection measure for a seated occupant in the event of a side-on collision. However, this related art is not a configuration in which a width direction intermediate portion of the seatback is provided with a lumbar support section that has a support face that supports the lumbar region of the seated occupant and is displaceable in the seatback front-rear direction, and is therefore not a configuration that gives consideration to the setting of a support face of the lumbar support section. For example, were a lumbar support section to be provided to the configuration described in JP-A No. 2006-110221, then if the support face of the lumbar support section were to be set at an advanced position by user operation, an overlap amount between the side support sections and the occupant as viewed from the side of the vehicle would be reduced, thus leaving room for improvement from the perspective of protecting the seated occupant in the event of a side-on collision.